Magical Tetris Challenge
Magical Tetris Challenge, known in Japan as Magical Tetris Challenge Featuring Mickey (マジカルテトリスチャレンジ featuring ミッキー Majikaru Tetorisu Charenji Fīcharingu Mikkī?), is a puzzle game by Capcom for the Nintendo 64, and PlayStation (the latter version was released in Japan and Europe only). The Game Boy Color version was undername titled Tetris Adventure Susume Mickey to Nakama-tachi (テトリスアドベンチャー すすめミッキーとなかまたち The Adventure of Tetris with Mickey and Friends?). It was released on January 14, 1999. It is a version of Tetris featuring Disney characters. It is one of the few N64 titles to be entirely in 2D. The game was also released in arcades on Seta's Aleck 64. Gameplay On this version players can play as one of four characters: Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck or Goofy, and three game modes are available: Magical Tetris, Updown Tetris and an Endless mode. Magical and Updown Tetris can be played under Story Mode or in Versus Multiplayer. Magical Tetris In Magical Tetris, the player is pitted against an opponent, which is either the A.I. in Story or Endless Modes or another player in Versus Mode. Players control the standard seven Tetris pieces, race to make lines (and consecutive line clears, called combos), and attack the other player. The attacked player receives a set of "magical" pieces, which range from pentomino pieces to square blocks and even very large (up to 5x5-block sized) pieces. Players can also counter one another by making multiple lines to send the pieces back to their opponent. Because of the pentomino pieces, it is possible for a player to clear five lines at once (called a Pentris) using a 5-block straight piece. Updown and Classic Tetris Updown Tetris can be considered as an extension of Classic Tetris; Updown Tetris is available in Story and Versus Modes, whereas Classic Tetris takes up what would be the Endless mode. The magical pieces are absent from this mode, and attacking the other player sends a number of lines to the other player; the lines rise from the bottom as filled lines with a one-block gap in a predetermined column and could be used as further lines to attack the opponent. Common elements During Magical and Updown Tetris, making lines and combos fills a special meter alongside the board called the Magic Meter, with the fill line initially set to the fourth row; when a player's meter is filled, all of the blocks drop, filling any gaps, and one predetermined column drops out; all the blocks above the meter are wiped clean, the meter resets, and play continues. The meter's fill level may or may not rise depending on the difficulty. If it does rise, it moves up two lines which makes it harder to fill and less effective. The meter can be reduced by two lines (to a minimum of two) by scoring an "All Clear" of completely clearing the board of pieces. In this way, the player is left with filled columns and one empty column, allowing either a Tetris or Pentris to be made easily using a straight piece. Pieces spawn from the top one row at a time; column grids and a "ghost" piece are provided to aid the players in positioning and dropping pieces. Play stops when a piece entering the grid has to overlap a piece in the board. Players are scored according to the number of combos and counters they make in addition to any other points earned. Story Mode Players can choose to be one of four characters (Mickey, Donald, Goofy, or Minnie) to play out the story; each character has a different storyline. It can be played under Magical or Updown Tetris. See Also * Magical Tetris Challenge (GBC video game) Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Mickey Mouse games Category:Donald Duck games Category:Goofy games Category:Minnie Mouse games